Silence and Darkness
by Katsuya Fukuoka
Summary: In 1998, a transfer student from Tokyo had moved to a small town in Yomiyama. Mayumi Tosakiya was directed to class 3-3 that had a small curse under that class. She doesn't have any clue what's about to happen.


Chapter 1: Transfer

In spring 1998, a 14-year-old young dark-skinned girl with dark teal eyes and dark deep brown hair, had transferred to Yomiyama North Middle School. Her name was Mayumi Tosakiya. It was the same time another person named Koichi Sakakibara transfer to the school, but a few days back he was hospitalized. Years ago, Misaki Mei, a student of Yomiyama North Middle School's class 3-3, had suddenly died halfway in the school year. The teachers and students at the time acted like Misaki was still alive, but her presence in the graduation picture.

Koichi and Mayumi were put in the same exact class, class 3-3. The same class Misaki Mei was in years ago before she died in 1972. The doors of Yomiyama Middle School were now opened, teachers, students, and staff prepared for the day and headed off.

"A curse, a curse." Her silvery voice quoted as she looked out of the car window.

"Hm? Mayumi-chan what did you say?" A boy that sat beside her in the back of the car asked her. He had fair skin, green eyes, and unruly dark brown hair.

"O-Oh nothing.. Just mumbling weird stuff that's all.." Mayumi says and turned her head, making eye contact.

"Okay." He fixed the collar of the uniform and sighed, obnoxiously. Their mom, in the front was driving the black car towards the school.

"Show your sister her class, Yuriko. You've been going to this school for while, so no complaints," She sat back and sighed quietly. "Also behave Mayumi, please."

"..."

The car stops in front of the school. She turned around to the two in the back. "Mayumi I know you may not like this school, but this is the only school close to us and better for you. Since you're father was ruthless and naive.. He did not care to take of you.. " Her voice shook.

"Yeah.. It'll be alright! I promise you'll meet new friends and love the school.." Yuriko tilted his head a little to the side then smiled.

"Okay, I will behave mom, and thanks Yuriko." She tugged her dark blue skirt down and comb her long hair with her fingers. Yuriko opened the door on his side and stepped out with a gentle smile. He offered an hand to Mayumi. She grabs his hand then stepped out of the car, closing the door as well.

"Bye.." They waved at their mother as she rode away.

The two hurried inside of the school. Some students were still in the halls talking their friends, or sitting in the class waiting for the teacher to arrive. Her and Yuriko's class was up two floors, so up the flight of stairs they went.

Class 3-3, Yuriko nervously swallowed and glanced down at Mayumi. He hugs his sister tightly and walked away, so she could go in alone. She opened the door and steps inside with a nervous look.

The class was silent and emotionless. That's basically how every school is when someone new comes in.

Kubodera-sensei looked at her with a greeting smile. "As you know, we have a new transfer student joining us today. Would you like to tell a little about yourself?" Mr Kubodera asked her.

She steps forward and took a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Mayumi Tosakiya. I transfer from a school in Tokyo because of my father. I also have a brother here, Yuriko Tosakiya. That's it." Staring at the class as she spoke. She bowed slightly and leaned back, standing straight.

"Great. Take the first seat beside the window.." He pointed at the seat. She made her way out in front of the class then over to the seat she was told to go.

"Now as I was saying." He continued his lesson about english.

The lunch period came, students went out of the class to meet up their friends to eat, some went outside. When Mr. Kubodera was teaching earlier Mayumi fell asleep from the lack of interest from the lesson. A girl with black hair and pink eyes turned to Mayumi then waved.

"Hey, I'm Katsumi," She closed one eye and looked at another girl. "And this is Hitomi."

"Yo." She looked at Mayumi with a grin.

"Oh nice to meet you two." She nods slightly.

"So you're from Tokyo? I bet it has a lot of amazing things there!" Katsumi put her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Well, I guess you can say. I wouldn't mind going back there, but.." She paused and looks down at her skirt.

"But what?" Hitomi asked curiously then props both of her feet on the desk.

"I can't because of my father," she looks up at them and smiled. "Lets stop talking about that, now."

"Oh yeah, didn't you say that you had a brother here?" Katsumi asked. Mayumi nods.

"Tosakiya Yuriko, what a dreamy guy." Hitomi leaned back in her chair.

"H-hey that's my brother you're talking about!" Mayumi covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Hitomi, I thought you liked girls!" Katsumi threw her hands up and almost fell out of her seat.

"Who the hell told you that nonsense?" Hitomi took her feet off the desk.

"People!" Katsumi became a little frustrated.

"Was it Izumi or Kurmi?" Hitomi got up, grabs Katsumi shirt and almost shouts.

"That's none of your damn business!" She growls.

_They became enemies in a split second, gods,_ Mayumi giggles, covering her mouth.

"Anywho, wanna go eat lunch with us on the roof?" Katsumi asked politely.

"Y-yeah. I'd love to. I-I mean sure." She says and looked away, embarrassed.

They both laughed and heard a nearby conversation, that was close to the classroom door:

"Dude, aren't you glad that neither of us are in class 3-3?" The male spoke to the other.

"Yeah.. That class is like hell on earth. I also heard a rumor that a student dies in that class every month." The other replied.

"Shh! We shouldn't be talking about this around here. We will get in trouble.." The two walked away from the class.

* * *

"Katsumi, may I ask you a question?" Mayumi looks at her then stuck a piece of fried shrimp in her mouth.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked, leaning against the rail.

"I heard something when we were inside the school.. Someone dying in class 3-3 every month. Is that true?" Mayumi asked her.

She did not respond.

"Katsumi did you not hear her question? Ugh, you're talking about the curse, I guess you can say, years ago a girl named Misaki Mei died halfway through the year in 1996-," Hitomi began

"Hitomi! We are forbidden to talk about that! Also, Mayumi-tan I don't know if they told you but uphold the rules." Katsumi says.

"Ah, who cares? We can break the rules a bit. As I was saying there was-," She began.

"I suggest you stop right there, and don't talk about it any ruther," Izumi put her hand on her hip and says bluntly. "You are coming with me Hitomi."

Izumi walked over to her then grabs her arm, but Hitomi pulled back with anger. Katsumi stood there frozen like she couldn't move.

"I am not going anywhere with you! You rude b-,"

Just in time, Mayumi covered her mouth so wouldn't get in anymore trouble than she was. She was still angry with Izumi. Hitomi never liked Izumi, because she'll always disrespect her, get her in trouble, and always yells at her about the rules.

"Just go.." Mayumi whispered to her and uncovered her mouth.

She finally went with Izumi, they left out the door. Why was everyone so, so protective over this subject? What was really going on?

"Katsumi.. What's wrong?" She came beside her and looked out.

"O-oh nothing," she shook her head with a smile. "Now lets get back to class before we be late."

"Will Hitomi be in there? I mean she did get in trouble by.. uh. I-Izumi? Am I pronouncing that right? Also, who is that anyway?"

She took a deep breath. "Izumi Akazawa, which is her name, is head of the countermeasures and the class officer of class 3-3. She is also part of the drama club, so if you don't like her.. I suggest you do not join."

Mayumi nodded and looks at the door. "We should be heading back to class.." Mayumi says and began to walk towards the door.

"Y.. Yeah." She turned around and followed behind her.

The lunch period was over and everyone reported back their classes. Everyone in class 3-3 was quiet and still like when Mayumi walked in earlier. Mayumi glanced over at Hitomi who was apparently asleep, then looked out of the window.

_This school is so weird and mysterious. Why is everyone so, so touchy about that certain subject? It just doesn't make any sense, _Mayumi thought and lowered her eyes down to the desk.

Soon, the first day of Yomiyama Middle School was over for Mayumi. She ran out of the classroom then out the school to meet up with her brother.

"Y-yuriko!" She says and waved at him.

He turns around and smiled gently. "Hey.. Did you enjoy your first day?" He asked and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I met two new friends." She ran up beside him and giggles.

"That's good. There's mom waiting for us," He says and took out one of his hands from the pocket. "Come on." He grabs her hand and headed towards the car.

"..." Her cheeks brighten. "O-oh yeah Yuriko.." She spoke quietly.

"Hm? Yes?" He looked down at her and rose an eyebrow.

"Why won't anyone speak about the thing that happens in class 3-3?" She looked at him.

_To be Continued… _


End file.
